Wendigo's Cut
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus debe enfrentarse contra un Wendigo, un monstruo de Norteamérica que disfruta comer carne humana. Desafortunadamente, la misión resultará no ser tan sencilla como parecía y terminará teniendo un pequeño accidente. MiloxCamus. Fic de cierre del MiloShipFest.


**Wendigo's Cut**

Camus llevaba varios minutos inmóvil en el pastizal de la taiga. Sus manos temblaban y su agitada respiración había dejado de emanar vaho desde hacía tiempo. Había llegado al norte de Alberta hace menos de ocho horas y todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de sucumbir ante la hipotermia. El Santo de Acuario estaba más que acostumbrado a las temperaturas menores a -20 °C; no obstante, la humedad acentuaba la sensación de frío y le calaba con más profundidad que las secas ventiscas siberianas. Se encontraba cansado, irritado y sumamente frustrado por lo que consideraba un pobre desempeño en su misión.

Atena lo envió a América a investigar una serie de desapariciones al norte de Canadá. La información que obtuvo de las pocas ciudades afectadas le resultó insuficiente y le fue necesario desplazarse hasta la frontera con los Territorios del Noroeste. Una vez allí, bastó cruzar un par de palabras con los habitantes de las localidades indígenas para descubrir la causa de los ataques.

Incluso antes de llegar al continente, Camus intuía que el fenómeno era causado por una criatura sobrenatural. Sin embargo, no se imaginó que se trataría de un Wendigo. Mucho más acostumbrado a las misiones diplomáticas que a las cacerías de monstruos, Camus nunca se había tomado la molestia de estudiar el folclor norteamericano, y tuvo que pasar un par de horas con uno de los aborígenes para aprender todo lo posible de tan terrorífica criatura. Aun así, nada lo preparó para encontrarse frente a frente con uno.

Lo encontró en la profundidad de un bosque de coníferas. Fue fácil dar con él gracias al rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso y a los agudos alaridos de auxilio que lanzaba para atraer a alguna nueva víctima. La criatura medía al menos dos metros de alto y se erguía trabajosamente sobre sus larguísimas piernas. Sus esqueléticos dedos terminaban en enormes y filosas garras, y su cabeza asemejaba a la de un alce de ojos hundidos y afiladísimos colmillos.

Los aborígenes le explicaron que los Wendigo eran seres humanos que violaron el tabú de comer carne humana. Ni siquiera en momentos de hambruna se permitía cruzar aquella barrera, y el temor de convertirse en una famélica e insaciable criatura por el resto de la eternidad solía disuadir a las personas de recurrir al canibalismo. Camus sabía que la realidad debía ser otra. Únicamente los dioses eran capaces de convertir a un humano en otra criatura y si fuera tan sencillo convertirse en Wendigo, estos serían más que comunes en varias regiones del planeta. Camus necesitaba eliminar al monstruo sin lugar a dudas y le reconfortaba saber que no estaba lidiando con un ser humano.

Camus se lanzó en contra del Wendigo con la esperanza de derrotarlo con un par de estocadas. Sin embargo, subestimó su rapidez y su habilidad para aprovechar el espeso bosque como escondite. Lo persiguió por cinco minutos hasta que lo condujo a una amplia pradera, y solo ahí tuvo el espacio suficiente para lanzar un ataque que congelara sus piernas y detuviera sus movimientos. Sin vacilar, Camus alzó su brazo derecho con el fin de terminar de una buena vez con el monstruo, quien también alistó sus garras para atacar. No obstante, Camus era mucho más rápido que él y le cortó el cuello limpiamente.

El Santo de Acuario pensó que eso sería lo último que tendría que aguantar de la molesta misión, pero mientras el cuerpo del Wendigo se inclinaba hacia atrás, una helada ráfaga de viento chocó contra su nuca. Su cabeza se sintió inusualmente ligera e, instintivamente, miró a su alrededor para identificar qué había ocurrido. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, lo único que mantenía a la criatura parcialmente de pie era la columna de hielo que atrapaba sus piernas y no parecía haber otro enemigo cerca.

Tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás, agitar la cabeza y sujetar su nuca antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: aunque el Wendigo no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para herirlo, sus garras sí lograron alcanzar su larga cabellera. Lentamente deslizó sus dedos por su cabeza e hizo cuenta de los daños: la mayor parte de su cabello había desaparecido.

Emitió una sonora maldición en ruso y frotó su rostro con ambas manos. Era un insulto que un estúpido monstruo hubiese tocado a un Santo de Oro. Su orgullo había sido herido por subestimar al Wendigo y le aterró pensar en regresar al Santuario.

Estaba seguro que todos se sorprenderían al verle con el cabello corto. ¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad a sus compañeros? ¿Cómo confesar que había sido lo suficientemente torpe como para dejar que un monstruo arruinara su cabello? ¿Cómo fingir que era algo sin importancia? Pensó entonces en Milo y en el gentil modo en el que hundía sus dedos entre sus hebras rojizas, y la embelesada sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía cepillar su cabello.

Aunque Milo jamás lo hubiese confesado, no había duda de que amaba el cabello de Camus. Le encantaba admirarlo ya fuese a distancia, durante los entrenamientos, o cerca, desparramado sobre las sábanas de su cama. Halagaba constantemente su suavidad, la intensidad de su color y su fresco aroma a shampoo. Ocasionalmente, cuando la tarde era fría y estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa, se entretenía trenzando su cabello en extravagantes formas que Camus ni siquiera sabía que existían.

El francés no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría su pareja una vez que descubriera que el objeto de su devoción había sido cruelmente mutilado. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que un corte de pelo no sería causa de un rompimiento, pero temía enfrentarse con su condescendencia y lástima.

Una corriente de aire especialmente brusca revolvió el poco cabello que Camus aún tenía y le provocó escalofríos. Camus no había tenido el cabello tan corto desde hacía más de dieciséis años y no estaba acostumbrado a sentir el viento sobre su cuello. Además, era tanto su mal humor que no podía modular su cosmos lo suficiente como para protegerse del frío. Decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo y decidió regresar al Santuario, no sin antes pasar por una peluquería en Rhodorio para emparejar su nuevo corte de cabello.

Durante el recorrido hasta las Doce Casas recibió indiscretas miradas y escuchó expresiones de sorpresa. "¿Es ese Camus de Acuario?", "¿Qué le ocurrió a su cabello?", "No lo habría reconocido sin su Armadura". Camus las toleró en silencio y cruzó los Templos lo más rápido que pudo. Gracias al cielo, los pocos compañeros con los que se encontró se limitaron a saludarlo y a mirarlo de reojo, y una doncella en Escorpio no tardó en explicarle que el Octavo Guardián también había salido a una misión y que regresaría hasta entrada la noche.

Atena y el Patriarca lograron enmascarar su asombro durante su reporte y solo la Diosa se atrevió a hacer un rápido comentario.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Camus?

—No se preocupe, Atena. El Wendigo era rápido, pero no alcanzó a herirme.

La Diosa apretó los labios y, por unos instantes, pareció que diría algo más. No obstante, se contuvo y se limitó a despedir a Camus con un agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo.

Después de eso, Camus decidió encerrarse en su Templo por el resto de la tarde —o de su vida, aún no estaba muy seguro— y oró por que Milo regresara de su misión hasta el día siguiente. Parecía ser que se saldría con la suya, ya que cayó la noche y Milo todavía no estaba de vuelta. Una vez más tranquilo, se metió a la cama acompañado únicamente por la novela que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Al instante, reconoció el cosmos de Milo y supo que era demasiado tarde como para esconderse, así que se resignó y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de venir. Le indicó que podía pasar y la puerta se abrió con dolorosa lentitud.

Milo apareció frente a él y Camus contó cinco segundos antes de que su usual sonrisa se quebrara en una mirada de terror.

—¡CAMUS! —gritó. En menos de un segundo subió a su cama y le sujetó de los hombros—. ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?!

Camus suspiró, dejó su libro sobre la mesa de noche y con sus manos se liberó del agarre.

—Pensé que sería bueno un cambio.

El griego extendió nuevamente sus manos hacia él y examinó un mechón de su cabello que no medía más de cinco centímetros.

—¿Un cambio? Cambiar de peinado es un cambio, esto es-

—Temporal —interrumpió—. Crecerá, no te preocupes.

Milo exhaló larga y sonoramente, y dejó caer parte de su peso sobre Camus.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero amabas tu cabello! Siempre lo peinabas y acondicionabas.

Era cierto. Camus admitía ser vanidoso y el centro de atención era su cabello. A menos que el deber lo mantuviese demasiado ocupado, procuraba cepillarlo al menos tres veces al día e incluso llegaba a hacerse tratamientos un par de veces al mes. El solicitar el apoyo de una doncella para despuntarlo era algo que hacía con rigurosa religiosidad, y se molestaba en sobremanera cuando el resultado no era idéntico al que esperaba. Sin embargo, todo eso lo hacía por hacer feliz a Milo, quien siempre se deleitaba con la belleza y suavidad de su cabello.

—Perdía demasiado tiempo en eso. Ahora podré aprovechar más mi día.

Milo lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Aun así, creo que fuiste muy drástico. ¿Dónde quedó el resto?

—No lo sé. Debe estar perdido entre la pastura canadiense.

Camus solo se percató de lo que había dicho cuando Milo se incorporó y, prácticamente, lo inmovilizó en contra del colchón.

—¿Pastura? ¿Pasó algo en Alberta? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

A Camus le costó trabajo liberarse del firme agarre de Milo, pero, después de un par de sacudidas, logró empujarlo lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima.

—Me enfrenté contra un Wendigo. No soy tan bueno para las cacerías como tú y tuve un ligero error de cálculo. No es importante.

—¡¿No es importante?! ¡Pudo haber cortado tu cuello!

—Deja de sobreactuar, Milo. Fue un incidente sin importancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Milo hizo un mohín, pero asintió y besó a Camus en la frente.

—Está bien. No es como si un corte de cabello pudiera hacerte menos hermoso.

Como siempre ocurría cuando el rubio decía alguna de esas ridiculeces, Camus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Eres un bobo.

Milo le respondió con un rápido beso en los labios y se bajó de la cama.

—Estás cansado; duerme. Mientras tanto yo tomaré una ducha.

El plan le pareció terrible a Camus, quien odiaba quedarse dormido solo para ser despertado diez minutos después por un Milo deseoso de hacer el amor. No obstante, estaba tan cansado que pronto se olvidó de su preocupación y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Fue solo hasta la mañana siguiente que se dio cuenta de que Milo no lo había despertado después de su ducha.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso.

* * *

Milo mantuvo su extraña actitud en el transcurso de los días siguientes. No cesaba de suspirar sonoramente y de mirar a Camus como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar. También se la pasaba recordándole a Camus lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo quería, y su insistencia fue tal que el francés comenzó a temer que Milo repetía aquellas palabras únicamente para convencerse a sí mismo de que eran ciertas. Para colmo, Milo había perdido todo interés sexual de la noche a la mañana. Camus tampoco había tomado la iniciativa y, en consecuencia, no habían tenido sexo desde el día de la misión. La situación irritaba en sobremanera a Camus, y no podía dejar de pensar que el cambio había sido detonado por su corte de cabello.

El mal humor del Santo de Acuario acrecentaba día tras día hasta que llegó a su punto de quiebre una semana y media después. Hubiese soportado un poco más de no ser porque Death Mask tuvo que hacer un estúpido comentario sobre su cabello y Milo perdió por completo los estribos. Se desencadenó una pelea que interrumpió el entrenamiento y Kanon y Afrodita tuvieron que involucrarse para impedir que destruyeran por completo el coliseo. Camus no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo los tranquilizaban. Siempre odió que Milo actuara como si no fuese capaz de pelear sus propias batallas, sobre todo cuando lo hacía enfrente de sus compañeros. Hería su ego y le hacía sentir que Milo no confiaba en sus habilidades para defenderse con puños o palabras.

Caminó con rapidez hasta su Templo y no se sorprendió cuando Milo lo alcanzó cinco minutos después.

—¡Perdóname, Camus! —exclamó el griego tan pronto entró a la zona privada de Acuario—. Ya sé que odias que me entrometa, pero esta vez Death Mask fue demasiado lejos.

Camus se sentó en uno de sus bancos de mármol y se cruzó de brazos.

—Preguntó si me había cortado el cabello por tener goma de mascar pegada a él. Se comportó como un niño y tú le seguiste el juego.

—¿Por qué eres así, Camus? ¿Por qué pretendes que no te importa tu cabello cuando es obvio que todavía te duele?

La acusación indignó al francés, quien sintió su rostro enrojecerse.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? Te he dicho mil veces que no me importa. ¡Eres tú quien no puede aceptar que ahora tengo el cabello corto!

—¿Cómo?

Camus se puso de pie y lo señaló acusadoramente.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Te la pasas viéndome con cara de borrego triste. Jamás creí que fueses tan vano.

—Espera un momento. Si estoy triste es porque tú lo estás. ¡Lo has estado desde que regresaste de Canadá!

Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos y pensó seriamente en las palabras de Milo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí se había entristecido por su forzado cambio. Milo había visto a través de él con su usual facilidad y se había preocupado por él. No obstante, se rehusaba a aceptar que toda esa situación hubiese sido desencadenada por su culpa.

—Si es así, entonces por qué no…

Incapaz de continuar, bajó el rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—¿Por qué no qué?

—¿Por qué no hemos tenido sexo?

Milo entreabrió la boca y su rostro se cubrió de indignación.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Con el mal humor que has tenido toda la semana? ¡Hasta me da miedo hablar contigo! ¡Si lo hago es porque quiero contentarte! ¡Por eso no ceso de repetir lo hermoso que eres!

La excusa de Milo le parecía ridícula. El hombre había utilizado el sexo como medio de reconciliación cientos de veces y si ahora se contenía, solo podía ser por un motivo.

—Admite que amabas mi cabello y que te dolió que me lo cortara.

Milo frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

—Amaba tu cabello porque tú lo amabas y porque era importante para ti. Fue por eso que me dolió que lo cortaras.

Camus tragó saliva y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Recuerdas qué fue lo primero que me dijiste?— Milo no pareció entender a lo que se refería—. Cuando éramos niños y recién llegaste al Santuario, ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que me dijiste?

Milo desvió la mirada y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Que tu cabello era como el fuego y que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Camus sonrió triunfante y le dio la espalda a Milo.

—Ahí lo tienes. ¿Cómo no iba a entristecerme por mi cabello cuando desde ese entonces sé que te encantaba?

—¿Y crees que dejaría de quererte solo porque ahora lo tienes corto?

—No… —admitió—, pero ahora veo que era más importante para ti de lo que creía.

Camus pensó que Milo se defendería y esperó en silencio por varios segundos. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Milo dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. El Santo de Acuario exhaló cansinamente y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el banco.

Todo se había salido de control.

* * *

Milo regresó al Templo de Acuario entrada la noche. La verdad era que Camus no esperaba verlo tan pronto y le tomó por sorpresa cuando salía de ducharse. Escorpio ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedir permiso para entrar a su alcoba y fue lo primero con lo que se encontró al momento de salir del baño. Lo segundo fue algo mucho más estremecedor: la larga cabellera de Milo había desaparecido.

—¿Milo? —tartamudeó—. Tu cabello…

—Pensé que sería bueno un cambio —dijo sentado al pie de la cama.

Camus estaba anonadado. Jamás había visto a Milo sin sus largos rizos dorados y apenas podía creer que hubiese tenido la valentía para cortárselos. Milo era mucho más vanidoso que él y, si bien no cuidaba su cabello con tanta diligencia, eso no quería decir que no lo apreciara. Era casi como ver a una persona totalmente diferente y le resultó difícil no desviar la mirada.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Milo mostró una apagada sonrisa.

—Porque soy un niño y quise darte una lección —Camus tragó saliva y caminó hasta quedar frente a él—. Quería demostrarte que te querría con o sin cabello. Quería que te dieras cuenta que la apariencia no era importante y que algo tan estúpido como un corte de cabello no haría la diferencia.

Camus sonrió y pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por los cortos rizos de Milo.

—Por supuesto que no hace la diferencia, tonto.

Milo alzó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Camus.

—Sin embargo, mi plan no funcionó como esperaba —llevó la mano de Camus a sus labios y la besó suavemente—. Cuando me vi en el espejo comprendí cómo te sentías. Entendí tu tristeza por haber perdido una parte tan importante de tu cuerpo y también… —calló unos instantes—, también comprendí tu temor. Temí ya no ser tan atractivo para ti.

Camus se inclinó hacia él

—Eres un idiota —besó su cabeza—, pero supongo que esta vez salió algo bueno de tus locuras —Milo lo abrazó por la cintura y presionó su rostro en contra de su abdomen—. Death Mask se va a burlar mucho de ti.

—¿Y qué? Todo el mundo sabe que lo hace solamente porque él no puede llevar el cabello largo. Se está quedando calvo desde que cumplió los veintidós años.

Camus rio quedamente y acarició suavemente la nuca de Milo.

—Tenías razón, Camus: amaba tu cabello. Lamento no haber entendido antes tus sentimientos.

—Supongo que yo también lo lamento —se liberó del agarre y se sentó sobre las piernas del griego—. Si tanto quería estar contigo, debí haber tomado la iniciativa.

Rodeó el cuello de Milo con sus brazos y lo acercó para darle un profundo beso.

Esa noche Camus logró no solo reconciliarse con Milo, sino que también descubrió que era mucho más fácil enredarse con él entre las sábanas cuando sus melenas no se interponían en su camino. ¿Quién diría que algo bueno saldría de su encuentro con el Wendigo?

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Y bueno, después de más tiempo del que hubiese querido, ya llegó el fiqui de cierre del Milo Ship Fest. Este fiqui está dedicado a todos los que participaron en el evento, así como a los seguidores y a cualquier amante de Miluchis. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Usagi Sushi por el prompt en el que me basé para esta historia, así como a todos los demás que dieron ideas (me hubiera gustado hacer todas, sobre todo esa que dijo YunaShiroiSparda de matar a Milo en las 12 Casas en lugar de a Camus, lol). Por supuesto, también quiero agradecer a mi betuchis, Gochy, quien valientemente revisa mis barbaridades.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus porras. Fue un evento muy satisfactorio y esperamos que la vida nos dé oportunidad de repetirlo el próximo año. ¡Espero no hayan odiado el fiqui!

Necesito traducir esto al inglés, pero yo soy floja y no lo quiero hacer. ¿Hay alguien interesado? Estoy dispuesta a pagar por la traducción. Cualquier interesado puede mandarme un PM.

Desafortunadamente, esta será la última actualización del año. La conjuntivitis (ya prácticamente estoy curada) acabó con mi esquema de escritura/publicación y no estaré a tiempo para sacar mi fiqui navideño. Espero poder publicar antes de año nuevo. Sea como sea, les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad! Espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos/comida querida/mascota querida o lo que sea que ustedes quieran. Muchas gracias por acompañarme por un año más.

Kissu!


End file.
